That Will Be The Day
by PrincessGossamerRaventress
Summary: Sam muses on her future with Jack.


That Will Be The Day  
  
Sam stood in front of a blackboard in the large training room deep within the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain. Her audience consisted of a squadron of pilots, several scientists, a few engineers, and her commanding officer and secret lover, Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
It was so cute the way Colonel O'Neill pretended to be bored whenever she spoke. Sam knew that it was just his way of deflecting suspicion. After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to discover their forbidden love. Drat those pesky regulations!, she thought. If it weren't for those senseless rules, they could be together. But no, the Air Force wouldn't allow it, and Colonel O'Neill was too noble to break the regulations.   
  
Sam got so tired of waiting for the day when Colonel O'Neill decided to retire or take to a desk job. In her darkest hours, she even wondered if the Colonel really returned her affections, that if he really cared for her that he would have retired by now, or suggested that she transfer to another team. Then she'd remind herself that seven years wasn't that long, and someday the Colonel would step down and they'd live happily ever after.   
  
Sure the Colonel had had several affairs during the years she had known him, but Sam knew that those interludes were completely meaningless; it wasn't as if the Colonel had wanted to settle down with any of those hussies, she thought indignantly. All right, he did ask that scheming witch Laira to come back to Colorado with him, (thank god she had refused!) but Sam had studied enough psychology to be familiar with 'Stockholm Syndrome'. It was obvious that the Colonel had not been in his right mind when he made that offer; his utter lack of gratitude at being rescued only proved it. As for Kynthia or that ex-wife of his, the less said the better.  
  
Anyway, Sam had forgiven him, after all, the Colonel was a man, and men have needs. It wasn't his fault that unlike her, he didn't have the strength to remain celibate for year after long, lonely, year, waiting for the magic moment when they no longer had to deny their love. It was hard sustaining a love affair on the occasional glance or smile, but Sam just knew that the ultimate reward was worth it.  
  
Occasionally Sam was jealous when she thought about the many times the Colonel had taken Teal'c, usually with Daniel tagging along, out of the mountain to 'explore the planet'. She understood that in order to maintain the fiction that their relationship was purely professional, they couldn't spend anytime together outside of work.   
  
Once in a great while, a little voice would ask "We have nothing whatsoever in common, I couldn't care less about fishing and hockey, he couldn't care less about science, just what would we do as a couple? Are we really compatible? Do we even like each other? Am I using him as an excuse not to get involved with anyone? Maybe I should try to find someone who's available and who shares my interests", but Sam was always able to squash the doubts, telling herself that she must have faith in their love.  
  
Sam continued her extra-detailed, in-depth lecture on the physics of the Prometheus. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam caught a glimpse of Colonel O'Neill making faces at her behind her back. Why, it almost looked as if he were imitating her, cruelly mocking her in front of a room full of junior officers. For a moment Sam's feelings were hurt.  
  
Oh silly me, she thought. Of course he's pretending to find my presentation dull. It's his special ops training, he's simply maintaining his cover. What a scamp! she thought happily.   
  
Sam sat down. While the next speaker gave his presentation, Sam amused herself by writing down variations of Mrs. Jack O'Neill in her notebook. She tried out Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill, Colonel and Mrs. Jack O'Neill, Colonel and Major O'Neill, and once, to be daring, Samantha Carter-O'Neill.  
  
For the thousandth time she pictured herself in white satin, marrying the Colonel in a big white wedding, followed by a romantic honeymoon, then a lifetime of marital bliss in a little cottage with a white picket fence. That will be the day, she thought, beaming to herself, that will be the day.  
  
The end. 


End file.
